Shattered Heart And Soul
by xXNightWatcherXx
Summary: The lives of the Ninja Turtles change when they meet a mutant named, Mona Lisa. Not only that she was beautiful, she was also a skill fighter, who was being hunted by the Foot and purple dragons, more less the deadly six. Will the turtles and Mona be able to stop them? Or will they face thier end? (Rated M for cussing, sexual theme and Violence, 2k3 series)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YES! OTHER STORY! Like I said before, I have so many fan fics ideas! But I only have 12-13 fics ideas so no worries. **

**Anyway, this is a MonaxRaph fan fic (again) also Mona Lisa is in her 20's along with the turtles who is also on their 20's, they're not teenagers anymore and also Ninjara is going to be in this fan fic along with Alopex. Their evil in this fic. (Along with my other fic, TMNT: The Darkest Hour and Love Someone Like Me, except Alopex isn't evil in that one) Not only that, Ninjara is also going to be the main character since she's trying to kill Mona Lisa and steal Raph for herself. **

**Well, with that out of the way I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT characters except my OC's.**

* * *

**Shattered Heart And Soul**

**Chapter 1**

**The Mysterious Lizard Lady.**

* * *

It was other beautiful night in Manhattan, New York city. The lights from the buildings, and the spotlights lit up the city almost blotting out the night sky above. Everyone was busy doing their things like going to work, shopping, visiting other people or just walking through the park or street to be by their selves. Some people say that this city is called. 'The city that never sleeps' Other people would sometimes call it. 'The city of terror' maybe is because sometimes at night, people get attack, kill or rape by gang members.

Everything was going well for people, or should I say for some people. Running down the dark allies of New York was a young girl who looks like in her 20's. She has long nice silky hair that goes past her waist, she has two beautiful blue eyes that shine when the lights hits them, she was wearing a black jumpsuit with a belt hanging around her waist, she is also wearing black leather boots, black fingerless gloves and wore a black helmet which has two little lights on each side of the helmet and also has a long tail that is cover by her jumpsuit blending in with the suit.

She kept running until she came to a dead end. "Shit!" she curse to herself, she was about to turn back when a number of Purple Dragons came and block her escape. "And where do you think you're going freak?!" The girl curse again and turns around to face Hun and the rest of the PD's.

"What do you want Hun?!" Hun chuckles and walks a little closer to the girl who was now in a fighting stance and was snarling at him. "Mona Lisa, the Shredder wants you back at the lab." The named Mona Lisa snarls and spit in his face.

"Like hell I'm going back!" Hun growls and wipes his face and glare at Mona. "Then you leave me no choice bitch, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" Mona then spit at him again which got Hun really piss. "That's it, PD's attack!"

* * *

Meanwhile four figures in green were running across the roof tops looking to see if there's any trouble going around in the city. Those four figures wore different color mask, one wore blue and his name is Leonardo, but some people call him Leo, his is also the leader. Other wore red and his name is Raphael, but they call him Raph, his the hot-head, other wore purple, his name is Donatello, but can be call Don or Donnie, his the brains and the last one wore orange and his name is Michelangelo or Mikey for sort, his the jokester.

"There's nothing going on, let's head back to the lair." Said Leo as he look at his brothers who look upset, especially Raph who was ready to punch a wall or something. "Come on fearless, there got ta be somethin going on around here!"

Leo sighs and glares at Raph. "Were going back and that's an order!" Raph snarls and walks up towards Leo and look at him straight in the eye. "And I say we stay and kept lookin! "Um, guys!"

"Were going back Raph and that's it!" "Uh, guys" "We ani't goin back fearless!" "Dudes!" "YES WE ARE!" "Dudes!" "NO WE FUCKING ANI'T!" "GUYS!"

Leo and Raph stops and turn to Mikey and Donnie who was pointing something below and has worried looks on their faces. Donnie was the first to speak. "You guys should see this!" Leo and Raph glare at each then ran up to their brothers and look below. "What the hell?!" Below they saw eight PD's trying to beat up who looks like a mutant lizard.

"Is that a mutant?!" asks Leo, the others nodded as they watch as the mutant lizard trying to fight off the PD's. The lizard manages to kill a least five of them but was slowly starting to get tired and before she can fight again one of the PD's got up behind her and swung a huge pipe at the back of her head, causing her to fall to the ground and seeing the blood pouring from the cut that the pipe had made. "Dudes should we help her!"

Leo thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, get your weapons ready!" The turtles got out their weapons and jump of the roof and landed on the solid ground and got into a fighting stance. "Hold it PD's!" Hun turns around and frowns. "You three, PD's attack them!"

The PD's charge at the turtles as the turtles did the same. One of the thugs ran at Leo and tries to hit him with his bat but miss. Leo, being quick took the thug's bat and swung it at the man face breaking his nose and jaw. The man fell down and yelled in pain. Blood was pouring out of his nose and mouth rapidly and was trying to stop it from bleeding.

Other one came this time at Raph, he pulls out his guns and was shooting at him. Luckily for Raph he dodges every bullet and blocks them with his Sais. The PD starts shooting at Raph again but this time the PD did miss, one of the bullet went right through Raph thigh and shoulder causing him to bleed. But that didn't stop Raph, he took out his Sais and made a warrior cry and ran at the man. He brought up his Sais and starts stabbing the man like crazy spilling blood all over the place. After he thought that the man was completely dead he stops and ran to the other two that were attacking Donnie and Mikey.

Leo ran up to Hun and kicks him in the jaw and Hun fell on his back. Then Hun spit out some blood from his mouth and got up. "PD's retreat!" The PD's stops what they're doing and started to retreat. Hun also started to retreat but stop and turns to the turtles with a scowl. "We'll be back freaks!" After that was said he turns and left leaving the turtles alone with a couple of dead bodies and an unconscious mutant lizard.

Leo walks over to his brothers and look over their injuries. "You guys alright?" He brothers nodded and Donnie spoke in a husky tone. "Yeah, just some cuts and bruises, nothing server." Leo nodded and looks over at the mutant lizard and said. "How about her?" Donnie turns to see the mutant lizard still lying on the ground with blood spilling from her head. He walks over to her and bent down to check her injuries.

Her head need stitching but other than that she'll live. Leo nodded again and pick up the conscious mutant lizard and look at his brothers with a serious look on his face. "We need to take her back to the lair with us so Donnie can stitch her head." "But wat about Master Splinter?" asks Raph who couldn't stop staring at the lizard lady. "I'll explain about all of this after Donnie stitch her up." Everyone nodded and started heading back to the lair so they can heal the poor mutant and to explain to their sensei about what happen.

* * *

**WHOOOO! I DID IT! I MADE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER WITH 1,308 WORDS! NOT ONLY THAT I HAVE GOTTEN A LITTLE BIT BETTER AT WRITING! IF I KEEP THAT UP, I MIGHT BE BETTER AT WRITING! EKKKK! I'M SO HAPPY! =D**

**Anyway, XD I hope you guys like this chapter and please tell me what you think. =D**

**Please Read And Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I made have so spelling error, but I'm using check spelling tool and I guess even the check spelling tool has trouble spelling as well. Hehe, anyway enjoy the story! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT characters except my OC's.**

**And the songs, Ima Monster By: Blood On The Dance Floor And Numb By: Linkin Park.**

* * *

**Shattered Heart And Soul**

**Chapter 2**

**Meeting The Turtles And Their Rat Father.**

* * *

The turtles got back to their lair and walk into Donnie's lab and lay the mutant lizard on the cot as Donnie check out her wounds. "Strange?" "What is it Donnie?" ask Leo. Donnie didn't look at Leo because he was trying to figure out what he just saw but then answer. "Her wounds are healing really fast." Mikey raise a brow and grins.

"Bro, she's a mutant and we're also mutants, mutants can heal faster than humans you know." Donnie stops what he's doing and looks up at Mikey and frown. "I know that Mikey, we may heal faster than humans but our wound also take time to heal as well, like last right now, our wound will take a week to heal."

"Then why are ya surprise dat she can heal fasteh then us?" asks Raph. Donnie looks at the mutant then back at Raph and sigh. "Because Raph, this mutant can heal her wounds in one or two days." Raph cross his arms and snort.

"And yer surprise about dat I mean did ya forget dat Hun can also heal in more than three days because he's now a mutant." **(Watch the **_**Turtles Forever **_**movie)**

Donnie nodded. "I know but…something about her healing isn't right." "So you're saying that healing is bad for us?" Mikey joke as he grab a box of pizza and open it taking out a slice and started eating it and getting a glare from Donnie and a smack from Raph.

"No it's just that…well…it's kind of hard to explain." "What is hard to explain my son?" Everyone jump by Master Splinter voice as he came walking in the lab and looking at the mutant on the cot. "And who is this?"

"Well sensei, we found her fighting some PD's and was being beat so we decided to help and well…she sort of pass out." He said as he pointed to the lizard lying down on the cot. Master Splinter nodded and closely looks at the mutant. He can sense something about her isn't right.

"Very well, you boys will look after her until she wakes up, in the mean while we wait come to the dojo, it's time for training." Mikey frown and said. "But sensei isn't late to train?" Splinter frown and said. "It's never too late for training my son, now come let's leave her to rest and wait till she wakes up."

Everyone nodded and left the lab to train and for the lizard lady to rest.

* * *

"Uh, what happen?" Mona just had woken up and was looking around and found herself in some kind of lab. "Looks like a lab but it doesn't look like Dr. Stockman's lab and it's not Dr. Chaplin either." Mona then found the door to the lab, she got off of the cot and walk towards the two large doors and open it.

"Hello?" She answers but heard nothing. "Weird." She slid from the door and into some kind of living room. "This place looks really nice." She said to herself. She kept walking around the lair looking at everything.

"I can see that you're awake." Mona sprung around and saw a giant mutant rat and behind her were some giant mutant turtles wearing different color masks.

Mona pitches herself to make sure she was dreaming but to her surprise it wasn't.

"Don't be frighten my child, our appearance may be shocking but we promise you we do no harm." Mona nodded but said nothing. Master Splinter smile and gusher her to sit on the couch. "Sit my child, I will explain to you about whom we are and how we came to be."

* * *

"And that my child is our story." Mona looks at the five mutants and blinks a few times. "Wow." She said almost a whisper. "So miss, what is your name?" Mona looks back at Splinter and smile. "Um, my name is Mona, Mona Lisa Sotos." Mikey went and sat next to Mona and said. "Sotos? So you're Hispanic?" Mona nodded. "Yes, I am." Mikey then grins and laughs. "Cool!" Mona blushes and giggles at his behavior.

"So Ms. Sotos…" Mona stops Leo and said. "Just call me Mona." Leo nodded then continues. "So…Mona, why were you being chase by the PD's?"

Mona knows where this is going but she might as well tell them. "Well, it all started about a year ago, I was still human and was a scientist but then I was kidnap by a gang call the PD's and a clan call the Foot."

* * *

**Flash Back:**

"You're coming with us Ms. Sotos!" Mona tries to loosen Hun's grip on her but couldn't. "LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Thenone of the Foot ninjas grabs her from Hun and threw her in the black van and drove off to the HQ of the Foot Clan.

When they got there, the two Foot ninjas grab hold of Mona and drag her to the throne room (with Hun leading them of course) to where The Shredder was waiting for them.

They got in and let go of Mona causing her to drop on the floor. "Ah, Ms. Sotos, it is good to see you." Mona then got up and glares at the man before her. "What do you want from me?!"Shredder the frown and glare at her. "I know that you are working with the Utroms and I want to know where they are!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Shredder growls and got up yelling. "You know exactly what I'm talking about you little bitch!"

Mona growls and shook her head. "I don't and even if I did I won't tell you anything!"

SMACK!

Mona fell to the ground with a loud thug and groan in pain. "You will tell me either you like it or not!" He then saw something coming out of Mona's bag. He walks over to it and picks it up, and then he took out a large container with blue-green ooze inside of it. "Bingo!"

He then turn to Hun and said. "Take her to the prison cell and do whatever it takes to make her talk and also tell Baxter Stockman to do whatever he wants with her as well and also take this ooze to text on it."

Hun nodded and grabs Mona by the hair and drags her out of the room. "Oh and Ms. Sotos." Hun stops while Mona looks up and glares at the Shredder. "Good luck, Hahaha!" Mona tries to run but Hun got a good grip on her hair so she couldn't. "No…NOOOOOOO!"

**Flash Back Ended. **

* * *

"After that they kept torturing me and even mutated me but I didn't say anything, so tonight I escape and try to run back to where I work but ended up fighting the PD's and well…you know the rest."

Everything went silence until Leo spoke again. "Where do you work?" Mona thought for a moment but then said. "I work in TCRI, why?" Leo cross his arms and said. "Do you know anything about the Utroms or about the ooze?" Mona shook her head. "No, no I don't."

It was Donnie's turn to speak. "Well, Utroms are aliens from other planet who crash here in earth and where trying to go back home. One of the evil Utrom which is known as the Shredder tries for years to get rid of them but fail. So the Utrom make themselves a home here while trying to find a way home and they been doing that for years." Mona nodded taking in every word but frown. "What about the ooze?"

Donnie looks at her for a moment and said. "The ooze is something that transforms an animal or human into something more, like if an animal get ooze mutated they turn into humanoids or sometimes mindless monsters but when a human get mutated and touches something, they turn into that something, they can either be humanoids or again, mindless monsters."

Mona eyes widen as she look at her mutant self. "So that's why I'm like this." Donnie nodded and Mona looks back up and said. "But isn't there a cure for this sort of thing?" Donnie shook his head and sigh. "No not really sorry."

Mona sighs. "It's fine." Master Splinter then got up and smile at Mona. "Ms. Sotos, if it alright with you, you can stay with us as long as you like besides I assume that is not safe being on the surface since the Foot are after you." Mona smile and nodded. "Thank you Splinter but where do I sleep?" "Ya can sleep in my room for da night."

Mona turns to see Raph standing next to Leo with his arms cross. "Then where will you sleep?" "On da couch of course." "But…" "Gezz lady I'm sleeping on da couch dat is dat." Mona nodded but said nothing.

"Alright my sons off to bed and Mona, Raph's room is upstairs to your left." Mona nodded and walks up the stairs and into what seems like Raph's room, It not much of a room to be honest. All she sees is a hammock, a desk with a lamb on top, a storage where he might keep his weapons and other things he has, a bunch of comics books, CD's, DVD's, a Huge TV and some posters on the wall.

Some of the posters have hot chicks on them while the others have Godzilla, Wrestlers, Braking Benjamin and other famous people. "Wow." Mona then walks up to the hammock and climb on it and lay down.

She then put her hands behind her head and looks up the ceiling and sighs. "They are going to pay for what they did to me but for now..." She turns and lies on her side and let her tail fall over her side. "I need to rest."

* * *

It has been three weeks since the Mona meet the turtles. She was getting use of being a mutant and was getting use of being around five mutants. To be honest, She kind of like hanging out with them, they were nice and kind of fun.

Speaking of kind, Donnie was kind enough to give Mona her own room and said she can do whatever she wants with it.

And she did, she had painted her walls pink and the floor white, she also have a bed, a desk with a lamb and a laptop that Donnie have gotten her and a dresser with a mirror and there was also was other room In her room which was the bathroom. On her wall were also posters of famous people and things that she likes.

But that was two weeks ago, right now she was lying on her bed, with her head phones on and was listening to some music on her MP3. "Hmm, what else can I listen too?" She started to search for some songs until she saw one that she likes.

It was _Ima Monster By: Blood On The Dance Floor. _"Hmm, haven't heard this song in a while." She smile _and started to listen and sing to the song. _

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_LET'S GOOOOOO._

_OH NOOOO._

_Can't stop the tickles._

_They call me Dr. Giggles._

_It's o-o-o-off the chizzle_

_Fo' shizzle dizzle_

_I'm bangin' with the b-o-t-o-dizzle_

_With wiffles_

_'Cause I dribble like I'm rubbing on nipples._

_Gotta get out the pickle_

_Make it rain with the ripples._

_Let my, candy rum trickle_

_Get you buzzed with double triples._

_Getting head, in rentals_

_Avoiding the parentals._

_This is ghetto, plain and simple_

_With the down beat tempo._

_Oh, no!_

_They be hatin' us._

_'Cause we're glamorous._

_They be hatin' us._

_'Cause I'm fabulous._

_Can't stop me once I've started,_

_Baby, got me retarded._

_Don't phunk-phunk-phunk-phunnnk_

_With my heart._

_LET'S GOOOOO._

_Chorus:_

_Chop, chop, chop you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Eat you like a cannibal,_

_Spit you out like an animal. _

_Chop, chop, chop you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Eat you like a cannibal,_

_Spit you out like an animal._

_Slice, slice, slice you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Cut you up, I'll slice and dice_

_Serve you up as cold as ice. _

_Slice, slice, slice you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Cut you up, I'll slice and dice_

_Serve you up as cold as ice._

_Go 'head girl, shake that butt._

_Make me freakin' bust a nut!_

_Crank that music, bust it up._

_Let's get wasted, super UHN._

_Guess what, honey. I'm a freak._

_I'm a freak inside the sheets._

_Rough, tough, naughty nurse._

_Rip it up, now make it hurt._

_Don't stop, get it, get it!_

_Last for hours, not for minutes._

_Open wide for my surprise,_

_Scratch and blow for your grand prize._

_Smear it on your plastic face,_

_Leave you with a sweeter taste._

_Super soaker on your chest,_

_Let it drip down on your breasts._

_LET'S GOOOOOO!_

_Chorus:_

_Chop, chop, chop you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Eat you like a cannibal,_

_Spit you out like an animal._

_Chop, chop, chop you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Eat you like a cannibal,_

_Spit you out like an animal._

_Slice, slice, slice you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Cut you up, I'll slice and dice_

_Serve you up as cold as ice._

_Slice, slice, slice you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Cut you up, I'll slice and dice_

_Serve you up as cold as ice._

_HATERS MAKE ME FAMOUS_

_HATERS MAKE ME FAMOUS_

_HATERS MAKE ME FAMOUS_

_HATERS MAKE ME FAMOUS_

_HATERS MAKE ME FAMOUS!_

_Chorus:_

_Chop, chop, chop you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Eat you like a cannibal,_

_Spit you out like an animal._

_Chop, chop, chop you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Eat you like a cannibal,_

_Spit you out like an animal._

_Slice, slice, slice you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Cut you up, I'll slice and dice_

_Serve you up as cold as ice._

_Slice, slice, slice you up._

_I'm a monster, (hah, hah hah)_

_Cut you up, I'll slice and dice_

_Serve you up as cold as ice._

The ended and Mona was going to search for another until someone knocks on the door. "Who is it?" "It's me, Mikey!" Mona smile. "Come on in Mikey!" Mikey opens the door and grins. "Sup Mona!"

"Hi Mikey!" Mikey went and sat next to Mona grin even wider. "What were you listening to?" Mona pulls up her MP3 and said. "Ima Monster by, Blood On The Dance Floor." Mikey look at the MP3 and said. "I heard that song before, it's okay." Mona chuckles and said. "Do you want to listen to other song?"

Mikey nodded and said. "Do you have Linkin Park?" Mona nodded and search for anything _Linkin Park_ songs. "Found it!" Mona click on the screen and chose _Numb By: Linkin Park_ after that it the MP3 started playing the song.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes!_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you!_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Chorus:_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired, so much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me,_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?_

_'Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you!_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you!_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

_Chorus:_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too!_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you!_

_Chorus:_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,_

_Become so tired, so much more aware!_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you!_

_Chorus:_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there!_

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there!_

_(I'm tired of being what you want me to be) _

The song ended and Mikey grin got even bigger. "AWESOME!" Mona laughs as she put away her MP3. Just then Leo came in and said. "Guys, Donnie want us all to head down to his lab. "What's wrong Leo?" Mona asks as she and Mikey got up and walk over to Leo. "I don't know but he wants us to head to the lab right away."

"Okay, bro lead the way!" Mona giggles as she and Mikey follow Leo down the stairs and straight to the lab. Whatever it is must be important and they mean really important.

* * *

**Wow, longest chapter I have ever wrote, ehehe. Well I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think of it so far. **

**Again, I do not own the songs, Ima Monster By: Blood On The Dance Floor And Numb By: Linkin Park. **

**Please Read And Review. =D**


End file.
